A Twisted Role in Intimacy
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: What happens when their roles are reversed?Ichigo/Grimmjow YAOI, CHAPTER 5 UP! Hooray! No flames please...Review...then I'll go on...Thank you for people who review, bless u! Decided threesome might not be in next chappie, maybe later but not sure. XD
1. There's nothing better than a late night

**A Twisted Role in Intimacy**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow (Be surprised! If I can do that…)

Rating: M, which is strictly for adult, or people who doesn't mind fucking

Warning: Male/Male Sex, don't like don't read don't flame, comments and reviews welcomed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, thank Kubo Tite-sensei for creating these hot guys and sorry for making them yaoi lols since they never tell if Ichigo likes anyone in particular, ehem….

I might be inspired by some fics in this website so I'm sorry if my work resembles someone's I'm sorry I don't intend to…

Summary: Errr…read for yourself lols, by the way Grimmjow had both his arms in this story okay, I don't like him WITHOUT well who does…uh on with the story…

**Chapter 1**

**There's nothing better than a late night...**

* * *

Grimmjow opened a garganta to the human world, already snickering at the thought of engaging battles with his favourite shinigami.

He landed on what seemed to be a park. It was late night and so no one was there. Grimmjow walked at a brisk pace amongst the trees and benches, masking his reiatsu to nonexistent; he decided he was going to sneak into the Strawberry's room and taunt him outside to fight.

'There's nothin' better than a late night fight.'

He was sneering at that thought when he noticed a group of cats playing around some patch of funny looking plants.

True to his nature, he was curious, and they say curiosity killed the cat. But he approached the pack anyway.

The cats seemed to greet him as he walked nearer. Grimmjow smelled something funny as he sniffed around and hurried his way towards the patches.

Suddenly his senses heightened, his emotions rocketed high as he jumped towards the plants. The cats merely played along, surrounded him and the plants. Grimmjow never felt so, giddy before.

He started to chuckle and laughed as he played along, leaping along and almost forgetting the reason he came to the human world.

However, he suddenly felt another urge; something hot at the bottom of his stomach. He grimaced at the feeling, and tried to shake it off by standing on four feet and rubbing his head to it.

He still couldn't shake the heat off, and it became more uncomfortable by the second. Grimmjow nearly panicked; he leapt out of sight and limped around to the streets like a lost kitty, heading particularly nowhere.

Ichigo was wearing his white pyjamas with little blue kittens all over it, sleeping soundly when he heard banging on his window. He yelped up and quickly went to open it, though he didn't need to worry of the noise as his father was on a medical seminar in Tokyo and his sister decided to stay at their friends' house.

He gasped when he saw who it was. Looks like Grimmjow still had some of his senses back for he remembered to go to the substitute shinigami's place. But he still looked far from his usual self.

Grimmjow stumbled into the room, staggering towards Ichigo who leapt backwards when he opened the window.

"G-Grimmjow, wh-what are you doing here?" to say he was shocked to see Grimmjow was an understatement.

Just a while ago he was fantasizing about the teal haired wonder before he went to sleep. Ichigo secretly held quite a liking to his sworn enemy but hiding it.

And he was gawking at the sight before him. Grimmjow was flushed, he looked somewhat, possessed. He stared at Ichigo as if wanting to devour him. The Arrancar staggered towards Ichigo and the berry found his back hit the wall behind him, trapping him between the Espada.

Grimmjow placed his right hand on the wall beneath Ichigo while his other hand gripped weakly on the shinigami's front shirt.

"Fight…now…." It was barely a whisper and Ichigo strained to hear it.

He noticed that the Arrancar was breathing heavily and was sweating profusely. He looked so hot right now Ichigo was almost breathless himself. He shifted his leg uncomfortably.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Ichigo hit something between the legs of the poor Arrancar. Grimmjow let out a sound of whimper and a soft moan and he dropped the hand that was gripping on Ichigo's shirt as Ichigo felt a lump forming under the Espada's hakama.

The shinigami couldn't help but grinning as he watched Grimmjow who struggled to control himself between his panting and shivering. The teal haired eyes were slightly drooped as he made another voice that sounded more like a plea.

"So…hot…" Ichigo frowned a bit, what could possibly turn a mighty Espada into…this?

"Grimmjow." He stated calmly, his tone as if speaking to a child.

"When you arrived was there something different? Something you encountered on your way here?" Ichigo breathed to the taller man's neck.

Grimmjow was shuddering as he mumbled something that sounded like, "Strange…plants…cats"

Ichigo frowned, "I didn't quite get that."

Grimmjow made a low rumble from his throat, gulping for a second before trying to make a comprehensible answer.

"Park…I was in a p-park. Strange plants…cats s-surrounding them, lots and lotsa cats, ugh..."

Grimmjow couldn't take the heat in his groin no longer as his head suddenly slumped to Ichigo's shoulder, his heavy breathing intensified, making Ichigo shuddered.

Ichigo thought for a while, then remembering his enemy's nature, his frown was turned into a wide naughty grin.

"Cats huh, so do you think that the plants could be catnip by any chance, ne Grimmjow?"

As he said this he flipped their position so that Grimmjow's back was on the wall as the Arrancar could no longer stood on his legs and dropped himself to his knees.

"I d-don't know nggghhh…."

Grimmjow stuttered and let out another desperate moan as Ichigo slid his leg along his erection, the shinigami's hands was holding Grimmjow's shoulders to steady him.

The heat was overwhelming and he couldn't take it anymore, he was barely his own self as he struggled with the slipping control over his body and he felt very, very odd.

"P-please…" he plead pitifully towards his enemy, not knowing what he wanted, he just needed the heat to go away…

"You want me to make the heat go away?"

Grimmjow nodded feebly; too overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure as Ichigo slid his leg once more into his throbbing erection. He let out another choked moan as he completely lost it.

Ichigo grinned and began unbuttoning his pyjamas slowly, leg still stroking at an excruciatingly lingering pace. Grimmjow groaned as he gaped at the almost blurry sight before him. Ichigo had a slim but finely muscled built, and the desire to leap on the figure was unbearable.

When Ichigo was completely naked he stood and smirked towards Grimmjow who had a string of saliva down his mouth as he watched Ichigo undress. Ichigo bent down to lick the fluid as he started to undress Grimmjow, then nipping and sucking on his neck, eliciting more moans and whimpers from the longing creature writhing at his mercy.

Ichigo started to wrench the Espada's pants, his last piece of cloth as he licked and suckled on a pert nipple, drawing more excited pants and gasps.

Then without warning, he bit on the nipple and stroke Grimmjow's length at the same time.

"Oahh…ahhh…ah…!" The dual sensation was too much for Grimmjow. He fisted both his hands on the redhead, tugging on them softly.

Ichigo kept stroking and licking and biting until Grimmjow came hard on both of them with a loud wail. He was seeing stars and his visions blurred as he was shuddering and shaking wildly.

"Ugh…" after he recovered from euphoria the Arrancar glazed his eyes on Ichigo and noticed that the shinigami was sucking on his own fingers. The sight made the still unsatisfied Grimmjow nearly hard again.

Ichigo noticed the hungry look directed his way and secretly grinned. He drew closer and kissed the Arrancar, softly, but demanding. He pried his tongue on the slightly parted lips and travelled his way in; exploring every part of the moist cavern he could taste, drawing moans and shudders on his opponent.

As he did he slowly positioned Grimmjow so that he was laid on the rug covered floor. Ichigo lay on top of him; his legs are placed between the Arrancar's spread limbs.

Grimmjow was kissing back with both his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, desperately battling his tongue, trying to gain dominance, but gave in finally as the force that Ichigo imposed was too strong, and that the Arrancar wasn't quite himself tonight.

As he explored his prey's opening, Ichigo positioned his fingers on the other opening in Grimmjow's body.

He slowly drew a finger in, Grimmjow winced at the intrusion; the sensation was new to him. He let out another whimper, which indicated slight pain and discomfort.

"Shhh…Relax…You will feel better…" Ichigo cooed softly as he continued to kiss Grimmjow, letting him get used to the feeling of being inserted.

Grimmjow began to relax and actually starting to feel good, he let out an appreciative moan as Ichigo scissor his finger in and out of him. He didn't mind when a second finger was inserted and kept on motioning inside his body.

All of a sudden Grimmjow felt another peculiar sensation coursing through his body; he let out a shocked gasp as he arched his hips towards the intruding fingers, his hands who were previously gripping on the redhead's shoulders fell back to his sides.

Grimmjow began to push towards the fingers, trying to get Ichigo to hit on whatever caused him such overwhelming pleasure.

The intruder just snickered and inserted another finger, hitting on Grimmjow's prostate over and over again, making the victim nearly went wild with immense amount of pleasure he's been feeling.

"Nggghhhh…." Grimmjow felt that he was nearing his release when Ichigo pulled out abruptly, which caused the Arrancar to made a sound of protest despite his sex-high-induced state.

"Shh…" Ichigo calmed him as he positioned his length on the entrance. He thrust in slowly, and Grimmjow let out a choked cry, eyes widened, tears started brimming on the side of his teal orbs.

Ichigo calmed him by caressing Grimmjow's soft mane, kissing him tenderly until the Arrancar relaxed once more. He lifted Grimmjow legs with his hands to give him better access.

Ichigo began pushing in deeper, and he himself was entranced by how tight the burning hole was. It took all of his effort not to fuck his enemy senseless.

Grimmjow started to moan and gasp as he got used to the feeling of being filled as Ichigo's movements became faster and faster. And then he felt the maddening pleasure once more as he arched his back, moaning uncontrollably, helpless to the feeling of being constantly hit on his prostate. He gripped the rug so hard he pulled some of the thread away.

Ichigo went on a steady pace, but kept increasing it as he felt that he was nearing his release, and Grimmjow's dripping and twitching cock showed that he couldn't hold it anymore either.

Ichigo changed his position; he lifted Grimmjow's left leg and used his other hand to rub on the neglected length. Grimmjow shuddered and moaned on the new sensation.

He began to feel dizzy as Ichigo kept pounding on his prostate at different sensational angles. Ichigo then started to stroke on Grimmjow's length and at the same time pound into him very quickly it drove the Arrancar on his edge.

"AHHHH….ICHIGO!!"

Grimmjow came abruptly with maddening force, arching so high and shaking all over the place.

The sudden tightening of the Arrancar's hole made Ichigo woozy with pleasure. He thrust one last time before releasing his seeds into the searing heat with a low grunt.

Ichigo collapsed on Grimmjow, both are slicked with sweat and breathing hard. Grimmjow felt extremely spent, and he slowly closed his weary eyes, fading into unconsciousness.

As Ichigo came down from the sex-high, he rose up slowly and went to the bathroom; he cleaned himself with a wet towel, and went back into his room to clean the worn-out unmoving Espada.

With astounding strength, he lifted the vulnerable being on his arms and laid him carefully on his bed. He then lay beside him, pulled the covers on top of them and soon joined to doze off.

--

Grimmjow stirred awake as he noticed that his bed felt different. He always slept on a hard mattress and the bed he was laying down now was certainly a soft one. He slowly opened his eyes, cringing to the fact that the morning sun shone into the room he was in, trying to make him blind, or so he thought.

'Wait, what room?' Grimmjow sat up abruptly and felt a jolt of pain at his back.

"ARGGGHHH!" With that he fell back on the bed, seething.

'Urgh damn it hurts so bad, what the hell happened?'

Grimmjow was so busy in his own thoughts that he did not notice the presence of a certain redhead who had been watching him the entire time, smirking.

"I can fix that if you want."

Grimmjow's head snapped to look at the direction to which the voice came from. His eyes widened at the sight of his arch enemy.

The Arrancar tried sitting up again, but the pain sent him back to the bed. Grimmjow growled, frustrated. He drew a hand on his face, closing his eyes as he let out a low growl.

He just remembered what happened.

And he was blushing like mad, not wanting to believe the occurring, or fucking of the previous night.

"Gah." His misery barely a whisper as his watcher became more and more intrigued by his actions.

Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo was slowly approaching him, and the boy was smiling strangely, to which Grimmjow felt fear. He didn't know why, but he just felt it, maybe because he was fucking him-

"Oh god no." Grimmjow let out a frustrated sound and averted his gaze to the window. Ichigo just sat beside him, looking down, clearly amused.

"Not so though now huh, Grimmjow?"

"Go away."

"How could I? This is my room in case you haven't notice when you came yesterday."

"Shut up, shinigami."

"Oh now it's shinigami? I thought you already taken to call my name…last night?"

The sky-blue eyes snapped right away to chocolate-brown orbs glinting deviously at him. He slowly tore his gaze away, his visage turned into the colour of his opponent's name (strawberry).

Ichigo merely chuckled, and then he made a move as if to touch-

"Don't touch me!" Grimmjow growled loudly.

"Hm, if I remember correctly last night-"

"Don't!" Now the face was the colour of tomato.

Ichigo just smiled as he ignored the stubborn command that sounded more like a plea coming from a person in _that_ position. He turned the pained Arrancar on his stomach and started rubbing on the back, massaging the lower area.

Grimmjow hissed at first, but soon turning lax as it felt really good, and that the pain he was feeling slowly eased down. He was suddenly feeling drowsy with comfort, but struggled to keep awake.

The redhead grinned as he watched Grimmjow's expression alternating. First the Arrancar looked tensed, the slacked, then tensed again.

"Stop…"

"Sh…Just sleep 'kay"

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. His stamina was still out of the question, and he was feeling too relaxed to complain. With few soothing rubs he fell asleep once more, trying not to care where he was at this bizarre moment.

--

Grimmjow was awake at a different position. He was on a sofa somewhere and on a soft but bony and breathing cushion. He grunted, even though not knowing what room he was in he knew whose lap his head was on, the scent was all too familiar now.

Ichigo knew that the Espada was awake and he smiled and stroked the teal hair, making the creature beneath him shudder, relieving memories of their…intimacy once more.

"Just let me go already, you had what you want."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was what _you _want. And I'm not holding you back or anything; you can go anytime you want."

Grimmjow propelled himself up, drawing himself away from the comforting caress; for god's sake he wasn't to feel this way, he thought.

He winced as he stood up, looking at a calmed and unfazed shinigami staring at him. He looked away, ashamed and defeated.

'I'm an Arrancar, an Espada at that, and I was…with a…'

"This isn't over shinigami." Grimmjow stated, too depressed to add a threatening tone to it. He walked towards the window, trying hard to mask the slight pain as he disappeared.

"You bet." Ichigo just smiled knowingly.

Maybe the phrase is that-

There is nothing better than a late night fuck.

* * *

**AN: OOooohhh think about it, the whimpering Grimmjow, the panting and flushing Grimmjow, drooooool hehehe… yea yea so OOC, but I like it…**

**Uh by the way, did I get the moment right?**** It's quite a long one-shot don't you think? And I am supposed to work on my other fic, but this popped into mind…**

**And I know the story is silly, but I am just looking for a reason to make Grimmjow uke bwahaha…kinky…**

**So comments and reviews, ne? By the way I will post the next one soon, already wrote it but need just some more review to convince me...**


	2. Hell No!

**A Twisted Role in Intimacy**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain (I should change my nickname)

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow (another Grimm uke!)

Ratings: T (for this chapter, I'm not in the mood for M, so give me ideas…)

Warning: If you do not like Grimmjow as the bottom or uke, don't read and if you keep on reading, no flames cause you wouldn't want people to trash your creation either, and there will be swearing, don't say I didn't warn you, Grimmjow OOC will be here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I love Grimmjow (Grimmjow: What the hell?!)

**Chapter 2**

**Hell No!**

* * *

Grimmjow was pacing down the hall in Las Noches as he came from Karakura Town, ignoring the pain that kept bugging him so much. He was too annoyed and humiliated, but above all, confused.

'Damn it why did that happen! How did THAT happen?'

He couldn't believe that he just had sex with his damn enemy, it was so…. right.

'Wait, WHAT??? Oh hell no! I couldn't have like that god damn it. It hurt like shit! But it did feel good for a while…'

"GAAHHHHHH!!!"

Grimmjow let out a frustrated scream, holding his head with both arms, closing his eyes.

He was too busy with thoughts and didn't notice a shadow walking towards him and-

*CRASH*

Grimmjow was thrown backwards on his butt and seeing that this would be a big pain in the ass, (AN: uh…no pun intended?) he howled loudly.

"OW! That hurts, idiot!"

As he looked up he found himself staring at a pair of deep big green eyes who stared at him with a slight amusement, despite the almost expressionless visage.

Grimmjow hissed. "Ulquiorra."

"I suppose you intend to sit there on the floor all day, Sexta?" Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow at the teal-haired who kept glaring at him scornfully.

"None of your business, ugh-"

The poor Arrancar just tried to stand up, but the pain doubled from his fall and he ended up returning himself to his previous position.

"Ah, you don't seem to be in a good condition today?"

The hint of mockery is barely visible in Ulquiorra's bemused tone. Grimmjow hissed again as he made a second attempt in getting up, wincing all the way.

"Leave me alone." To Ulquiorra's surprise, though it did not show, the Espada said the words dejectedly, sounding exhausted, accenting his slight weakened reiatsu.

Grimmjow found his way around Ulquiorra and resumed his pace, trying his best to make it to his room without difficulty.

Ulquiorra could just look; he was too entranced that he didn't notice a sneaking figure behind him.

"So our dear kitty has a problem, huh?"

The Fourth Espada nearly jumped at this, then turned to gaze at the wicked face of Ichimaru Gin.

'I didn't sense him…'

"Ah, Ulqui-chan! Care to help our dear fella'?" Ulquiorra stared blankly at Ichimaru.

"What do you mean, Ichimaru-sama?"

"Well, ya could check on our little kitty, he looked unwell don't ya think?" Gin's smirk had just widened by a fraction.

"I do not think I will need to do that, Ichimaru-sama." Ulquiorra's unfathomable tone sounded slightly puzzled.

"But Aizen-sama will be worried don't you think? We couldn' afford anymore sick Espada-"

"Understood, Ichimaru-sama, I will be on my way." Ulquiorra dashed away, following the direction to which Grimmjow went.

"Heh, so easy." Ichimaru mumbled to himself, smirking.

"Now let's see if Aizen would want ta play with me." And with that he strolled down the hallway, humming a cheerful tune.

--

Meanwhile Grimmjow was resting on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt miserable and irritated at the same time.

'Damn that stupid Berry.' He thought to himself.

"If only I could just figure out why the hell I would want to come back-"

"Come back where, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stood in front of the door, green eyes watching unresponsively.

"GAAAHHH! What the hell, Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow sat up instantly; glaring so hard at Ulquiorra, while the latter just kept his uninterested demeanor.

"Ichimaru-sama wants me to ensure your well-being, we couldn't afford any distractions among the Espada-'

"I'm not distracted!"

The response came out immediately before Ulquiorra could finish his sentence. Grimmjow turned his head away to the stark white walls, but the sharp eyes of his observer did not miss a slight blush creeping through the brash Espada's façade.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow once more.

'Maybe Ichimaru-sama was right, he is indeed unwell.' Ulquiorra began to consider the possibilities, too occupied to notice Grimmjow's movement.

"Go away, Ulquiorra."

As Ulquiorra was busy pondering Grimmjow was already laid on his back once more, looking slightly depressed. When the green-eyed Espada stood still and unmoving, Grimmjow sighed, defeated.

"Fine, do whatever you want."

At this, the Espada stared at him, face hiding puzzlement. Grimmjow was never known to give up so fast. Normally he would yell more, or fight, or blast a cero, but never, _ever,_ give in.

The object of puzzlement just huffed half-heartedly and closed his eyes, sighing once more. His frown indicated that he was seriously thinking about something, which, if it had not been Ulquiorra standing there, any person would laugh at the sight. Seriously, Grimmjow, the ever brash and brutal Espada, who would kill anyone who got in his way without a second glance, to be _thinking? _Well that would be a wonder.

Ulquiorra held back the thoughts running in his clever mind. There is a more important matter at hand nevertheless. The…peculiarity can wait later.

"What were you doing before I saw you today?" Ulquiorra spoke straight to the point.

"Nothing!" A glare was sent, as the receiver kept the expression blank.

"Do you realise that it is impossible to do nothing?"

"Shut up."

"I will not."

Grimmjow sighed, turning his head away from the vacant gaze. Ulquiorra, being the messenger and faithful servant he was, naturally wouldn't resign to such obvious rejection, determined to get answers nonetheless.

"I was out in the human world."

Ulquiora's eyes glinted immediately. "And may I inquire you that Aizen-sama warned us to not enter the place? Have you, perhaps forgotten, or is there something that you would like to share with me before I decided as to whether or not I should inform Aizen-sama?"

"I met that orange-haired brat." The tone of resignation was clear, Grimmjow, though admitted he feared no one, feared their ever mischievous 'leader'. And he knew that the stubborn Espada would find out eventually.

"Ah, and I would assume that you engaged yourself in battle like you did, and _lost_?"

The words were uttered with such mockery and satisfaction that Grimmjow sat up at once, glaring venom that could kill lower Hollows, if looks could kill, that is.

"Ah, so I see, I require nothing else here then, until then."

Ulquiorra strolled out of the room, head held up high in a blank expression that clearly hid the approval at the knowledge, though making sure to keep the news to himself. Aizen would not be happy to hear it, and Ulquiorra wouldn't want to displease his master after all.

Clearly he did not sense the previously presence of Ichimaru Gin, who by now hurried to his room, smirking all the way. The image of Grimmjow losing was too tempting to miss.

'Maybe next time I should follow tha' kitty.' Gin's trademark grin widened.

--

Grimmjow groaned for what could be the thousand times as he tossed and turned in his bed. For some reason he couldn't get the image of a certain redhead out of his mind and it pissed him off to the extreme.

'Damn it, what the hell did he do to me?'

The Arrancar blushed suddenly at the thought of what Ichigo _did_ to him.

"Fuck, for Aizen's sake would you please let me sleep!" he yelled practically to no one, fuming.

"And what keeps ya awake kitty?"

"ARRRGGHHH! What are you doing here!"

Gin stood in front of the door, wearing his ever present smirk.

'Damn, why didn't I notice him?' Grimmjow frowned; he could _not_ be getting rusty.

"Well, I was checkin' on my dearest Espadas, makin' sure they hav' their good nigh' sleep of course."

"Go away." Since it seemed to be the only thing that could be said, everyone knows Gin after all.

"So what's botherin' ya, kitty." Gin continued, obviously ignoring the Arrancar's order.

"Nothing." Grimmjow fell back down on the bed, closing his eyes, trying the impossible action, sleep.

"Ah, I migh' know something 'bout this."

Grimmjow shot Gin a half-hearted look. "And what was that?"

"You are in loooveee."

"What the hell?!!" The look turned to murder intent.

"Now now, Grimmy, I am an expert in this thing, and I migh' be tha only person tha' can solve your little problem 'ere."

Grimmjow huffed, clearly irritated. "I don't have a problem."

"Not tha way I see it, let's see, if ya hav' trouble sleepin' thinkin' bout the one ya love, why don'cha confront tha' person, ya see, like come ta him or somethin'."

"I don't lov-what??? OUT YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Well, too bad ya wouldn' take mah advice there, migh' save ya a lot of time. Don' ya go blamin' it on me if ya couldn' sleep forevah."

Gin strolled out, grinning widely, 'That should make somethin' out of kitty', he thought.

The said kitty rumbled deeply, 'I have to stop letting people in my room.'

And he was back to his impossible effort to fall asleep.

--

It had been almost a week and a very grumpy Espada was not looking very happy. Grimmjow hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, thanks to a certain berry, mind you. It was clearly seen from the obvious bags under his eyes and that his eyes looked awfully red and swollen.

"I shall advice you to go into your room and try to get some rest, Grimmjow, you should realize that you couldn't possibly face an enemy with your state, do you?"

Grimmjow broke out of his habit of staring into spaces and snapped his head towards the mighty ex-shinigami.

"What? I mean, I'm sorry, Aizen-sama, would you please repeat that?"

Clearly he was too tired to add the forced politeness tone to the sentence. Aizen sighed deeply.

"Ulquiorra, would you mind to escort Grimmjow to his room? He doesn't look to well does he."

The green-eyed Espada nodded politely, stood up and dragged the dazed teal-haired mess out of the meeting room, earning stares from the other Espadas.

'Well, this is interestin' indeed.' Gin's grin widened slightly, and Aizen, being Aizen, noticed this change.

"What's wrong Gin?"

"Oh, nothin' Aizen-sama, now why don' we get back to the matter at hand here?"

Aizen sighed, the polite tune that Gin randomly used indicated that there was truly something behind this, but he thought that as long as it didn't bother his plan that he would let it slip.

"Very well, now where were we?"

--

Ulquiorra just pushed Grimmjow on his stomach to the Sexta Espada's bed. Grimmjow groaned, burying his head in the pillow.

"I suggest you get some sleep before it interrupts with Aizen-sama's plan. If it is about the boy then you could try and beat him again someday, now get rest."

Ulquiorra left them room nonchalantly, leaving Grimmjow to ponder.

'Did he just try to be nice?'

Another muffled growl erupted from the Espada. 'I really am fucked up for thinking like that.'

Grimmjow tried desperately to sleep, but he just couldn't. Then he thought about what Ichimaru said a few days ago.

"_Not tha way I see it, let's see, if ya hav' trouble sleepin' thinkin' bout the one ya love, why don'cha confront tha' person, ya see, like come ta him or somethin'."_

'HELL NO! But maybe I could ask him something…Oh Aizen no!'

But after tossing and turning for the rest of the morning, Grimmjow finally opened a Garganta (AN: correct me if I'm wrong) and defeated but determined, walked in the transporting hole to face the person who had been messing around his head.

"Now tha's a good kitty." from behind the door he had been spying on, Ichimaru smirked happily then hopped away, humming another weird tune.

--

It was Friday morning, and Ichigo was lazing on his bed, relishing the extra sleep he was granted. It was an off day from school, and his whole family just went to the onsen(hot spring), leaving him behind since the berry said that he had homework to be done.

'Wait, homework? Oh that's just great, why do I have to be reminded?'

Ichigo sighed and got up the bed lazily, now that the thought stuck to his mind he had no choice but to obey. Ichigo secretly wanted to have a normal life and go to college eventually.

He had just gotten his books out when he heard some noise from his window. He turned around to stare at a pair of cerulean orbs. Grimmjow was crouching on the windowsill, seeming uncertain whether to come in or not. His eyes darted across the room, trying to avoid Ichigo's gaze.

The redhead merely sighed calmly; he held back a grin threatening to appear on his face, since it apparently would freak the seemingly confused Espada. He turned his attention towards his books, and started flipping on the pages absentmindedly, pretending to focus on his study.

"So are you back for more, or-"

"What? N-no! Are you stupid?"

Grimmjow's face just turned beet red despite his yelling and Ichigo saw it by the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"S-shut up! Shit I'm leaving!" 'Damn I did NOT blush! That's something Szayel would do!'

As Grimmjow prepared to leap away, a hand grabbed his wrist and yank him forward, causing him to land on his back on the thankfully still unmade bed (AN: if it was tidy it would get messy again, get it?). Grimmjow yelped in surprise as his wrists were held on top of his head and as he felt a hand on his chest.

Ichigo was on top of him again, straddling his hips, looking calm but smiling mischievously; face just an inch from touching, and the teal hair shivered at that.

"G-get off me!" He shouted, but surprisingly didn't try to struggle. He was too aware of the hand on his chest, which was now caressing his nipple, and it really bothered him to no avail.

The redhead leaned in and whisper near his ear, earning another shiver.

"Then why did you come here, if I may ask?" He was being too formal, and Grimmjow did not like it, it made him feel strange.

"Uh, I…" He began to squirm uneasily, trying to form some words while feeling the warm breath on his ear, clouding his mind.

"Yes?" Another breathy whisper on his reddening ear.

"I…I…Oh get off me damn it!" Grimmjow suddenly found the strength and threw Ichigo off him, making the redhead hit his head on the wall.

"Ow, Grimmjow what the hell?" Ichigo rubbed the sore spot and look up to Grimmjow who was standing near the door, trying to get as far away as possible, horrified.

"You…you…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the overwhelmed looking Arrancar.

"What did you do to me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard that, answer me!"

If possible, Ichigo raised his eyebrow even more, clearly confused. Then, he noticed the tired look on Grimmjow's face. There are eye bags under his eyes, and the healthy skin looked slightly paled.

"What happened to you?" Now Ichigo looked slightly worried.

"You know what happened! I can't sleep for days thinking about you! I'm going crazy every time you come to my mind, so tell me what trick you put on me!!! I can't take this anymore!"

Grimmjow stood panting, glaring at the cursed redhead. Ichigo stared for a while, blinking.

The Espada waited nervously, he fidgeted uncomfortably in his position, but fixed his eyes on the substitute shinigami, determined for an answer.

The very visible grin that came next made Grimmjow felt slightly, no, very taken aback. He stood there for eternity, gaping at the redhead, who continued to wear the idiotic look.

"What?"

The grin started to look like Ichimaru's and it was really freaky, perhaps even to Ichimaru himself.

"You like me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"N-"

Ichigo stood up and stalked towards the teal-haired, causing him to back up to the door.

"What are you do--get away from me!"

Now Ichigo looked like he was going to devour him. He was getting closer and closer, until their chest contacted each other.

"You can't stop thinking about me, you can't sleep, you're going crazy without me, face it, you like me. I can even say you love me."

The words were said with such finality in them as Ichigo closed in their mouths together with a passionate kiss. Grimmjow hesitated, then closed his eyes and gave in. The shinigami pulled Grimmjow away from the door and threw him back on the bed, never stopping their contact.

"Mmmphh…"

Ichigo broke the connection and laid next to Grimmjow, both panting for breath. The Arrancar's eyes drooped dangerously to the point of closing once more, and he looked more tired than ever, having 'confessed' his feeling and well, haven't been sleeping really.

"Shhh…" The hand that stroked his head made the teal orbs fluttered shut slowly. A week of restless night sent Grimmjow to dreamland almost immediately. It was a wonder how he stayed awake for so long before.

"Ichi-"Soft snores were soon heard from the Espada, a smile tugged on Ichigo's lips.

"_Go to sleep, my kitten_."

* * *

**AN: Uh, I think I'm ending the story here, unless you want me to continue, cause I have no idea on what to write next. I think I'm really doing much OOC here, but oh well,,, we need it sometimes…**

**30 more comments then I'll consider to go on…might need more…(that means total 45 comments…) I'm sorry people I kind of lost my confidence in writing this, so if I get good response I'll definitely go on. I really hope I can do better…**

**And I want to say thank you for the people who supported me, I really appreciate it, *hugs*, thanks for saying I did good, although I do not deserve such comments, see you in the next chapter hopefully, or another story…Uh if I do continue do you want another Grimm uke lemon?**

**Anyway vote in my profile for Grimmjow's position**


	3. Kinky Fun

**A Twisted Role in Intimacy**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo (aha!)

Rating: M (I promised lemon didn't I)

Warning: Male and male sexual relationship, swearing

Disclaimer: Ichigo's hair red, Grimmjow's blue, I don't own Bleach, so please don't sue! Heheheh…

**Chapter 3**

**Kinky Fun**

**

* * *

**

In a mysterious shop…

"Is that all berry-chan?"

"Sure Urahara, that is all, remember, if you breathe a word to anybody, you're dead got it?"

"Whatever you say Ichigo, heheheh…"

--

At Ichigo's room that evening…

"Urgh…"

"Hi, Grimm."

"Oh, hi Ichi--what???" Grimmjow's eyes shot open, and stared directly into chocolate-coloured orbs.

Ichigo smiled, he got up from his seat and took a glass of water by the table.

"Here, drink up, I don't know if an Arrancar drink though…"

The redhead supported Grimmjow by the head and put the glass of water in front of waiting lips. Grimmjow finished the water, spilling some of it around his lips and neck.

"Ckckck…so messy, here, let me clean that."

Ichigo licked the side of Grimmjow's lips, earning a moan from the striking Espada.

The shinigami got down to his neck, hands roaming around white toned chest, relishing a nipple and feeling quickened heartbeats.

"Nnnggg…wait, wait, Ichigo…"

"What…"

"I--"

"Yes, Grimmy."

"Uh." Blush. "I-I'M NOT BOTTOMING!"

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo on his back, holding him by the hands and shifted his weight to lean on the berry, panting slightly.

"I said-I'm not going to have you put on your cock into me, bitch."

His eyes glinted dangerously, and they reminded Ichigo of a hunting lion. However, he remained calm and simply stare back, grinning lazily.

"Oh but you're my bitch, Grimmy."

"Fuck I'm not!" Grimmjow looked quite pissed right now, and the redhead knew better and kept his mouth shut.

"Listen up." The Arrancar glared and continue. "I'm gonna fuck you and you're going to take it." He smiled triumphantly, finishing his sentence.

"Okay." Ichigo said simply.

"W-what?" Grimmjow stared disbelievingly, now that was easy.

"But," The shinigami stuck his head up and licked Grimmjow's exposed collar, receiving a surprised moan from the hotheaded Arrancar.

"I get to fuck you after." Tongue kept probing at the exposed neckline; Ichigo released his hands from Grimmjow's grasps and slowly ran his fingers underneath his enemy's shirt, squeezing pert nipples teasingly, earning more moans as Grimmjow struggled to stay on all fours, his hands besides the redhead trembled ever so slightly.

"So…how is it gonna be, Grimmjow?" Asked Ichigo playfully, he then raised his leg up to caress the Espada between his groin.

"You…You tease-Ahhh…" Ichigo smirked secretly, the saying that a man only have enough blood to run either his brain or his cock might be true nonetheless (no offense).

"So…" Ichigo stroked his leg back and forth, his expert hands massaging Grimmjow's nipples all the while sucking his neck lustily.

"Arrghhhh whatever you…ahhhh…want!" Grimmjow started stripping Ichigo roughly as Ichigo helped the Espada relieved himself out of his goddamned pants.

"Just make sure you obey me afterwards Grimm-Ummpphhh!" Grimmjow kissed Ichigo brutally, using one of his hands to hold his berry's head in place, as the other travelled down to rub the shinigami's hardening cock rather harshly.

Grimmjow then broke the kiss and began licking, sucking and biting Ichigo's exposed nape, making sure to hear the sound of pleasured moans in between. He increased the pace of rubbing on Ichigo's cock as he felt the shinigami nearing climax.

"Ohhh…Grimmm…ahhhhnnn" Grimmjow brought his mouth to one of the nipples and bit down, hard.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Ichigo released immediately, his eyes closed as he arched his back upwards. The shinigami was trembling with pleasure as he stared at Grimmjow with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet, berry." Grimmjow snickered, overwhelmed by a surge of supremacy of being the dominating one.

With his fingers covered in his berry's cum he thrust one of his fingers into Ichigo without warning, earning a loud moan as he hit his prostate immediately.

"Ahn…Grimm…haa…" Ichigo kept making soft noises as he squirmed in the Arrancar's grasp, his flaccid cock becoming stiff all over again. Grimmjow by now already inserted three cum-covered fingers and was scissoring them in a fluid motion in Ichigo's quivering ass.

Sensing that Ichigo was about to come, Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, earning a moan of protest.

The Arrancar smirked and placed his cock on Ichigo's mouth, urging him to suck on it. "Mmmmhhhh…" Ichigo did it as best as he could, his mind was a blur as he imagined how the thing would feel inside him.

Grimmjow let his cock out of Ichigo's mouth and started thrusting in Ichigo's ass.

"AHHHhhhh…" Ichigo exclaimed before he went lax as Grimmjow lapped his neck, and sucking on a place that nearly sent him to heaven.

"Yes…Grimm, right there…ohhhhh…"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, totally immersed bliss as he moaned and sighed of contentment. Grimmjow grinned as he rode on Ichigo until the shinigami reached his limit and climaxed while calling his name.

Grimmjow followed soon after, with a low grunt as he released the white liquid inside the clenching hole and collapsed onto Ichigo slowly.

Ichigo closed his eyes in satisfaction, still coming down from his orgasm. He dropped his hands to the sides, then feeling the weight on top of him was too much, he called out.

"Grimm…you're heavy." The redhead then noticed that the body was heaving up and down slowly, and soft snores resounded in his small room.

'Oh great, now I have to clean up.' Ichigo grumbled as he stood up to go and grab a wet towel to clean both of them.

He was in the middle of cleaning Grimmjow's well-built chest (with a little caressing) when he remembered something.

'He did say I could fuck him later…' thought Ichigo sneakily.

The shinigami reached for his bag that was dangling out of his study chair, and after rummaging for a while he found the thing that he was looking for.

Ichigo let out one of his grins, the one that resembled Ichimaru. He quickly grabbed Grimmjow's hands together and slid the thing into Grimmjow's hands.

*CLANK*

The sound of the fur-coated (fake fur!) black handcuffs closing on the Arrancar's wrists made Ichigo chuckled slightly while Grimmjow remained unconscious, obviously strictly tired from all the previous actions.

He grinned wider as he felt that the Espada's usually flaring reiatsu died down to almost oblivion.

'This is going to be fun.' Thought Ichigo as he lay down to rest beside his chained lover.

* * *

**AN: Hey people! Nice to see you again! I know I've been absent for long and I'm really sorry it's a short chapter.**

**I wanted to make Grimmy a seme for a change of scene ehm...**

**DO NOT WORRY! Your Grimm UKE will be back! **

**And please comment, they make me happy...Thank you for people who reviewed the previous chapter, but please review this one, you know you want to...**


	4. Sexual Dillemas and A Fox

**A Twisted Role in Intimacy**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo (aha!)

Rating: M (with uke! Grimmy)

Warning: Male and male sexual relationship, swearing, well it's all natural desire, no?

Disclaimer: Ichigo's hair red, Grimmjow's blue, I don't own Bleach, so please don't sue! Heheheh…

**Chapter 4**

**Sexual Dillemas and A Fox**

* * *

Grimmjow opened his eyes wearily, focusing his blurry vision on the ivory ceiling of Ichigo's room, confused as to why he was not feeling like himself. Sure a lot of things happened, and he 'might' have confessed to the orange hair shinigami, but it still did not explain why he could not exert his reiatsu when he tried, and why he was feeling, weak even.

The teal haired Arrancar shuddered at the thought and tried to sit up, using his elbows as leverage when he felt the sting on the appendages.

"What the…" Grimmjow grimaced as he felt something soft but binding on his wrists as the man attempted to raise his arms to his face. Immediately teal orbs went wide and curses and swears echoed loudly around the area.

The door opened and closed back, and the Arrancar glared in the direction while struggling to remove the bind imposed upon him, which only resulted in grunted pains and more cursing. The shinigami just stood there watching, fully clothed.

Ichigo would have laughed at the scene had he not pitied Grimmjow at that moment. The Arrancar struggled determinedly with the binds but to no avail as his face started to flush with the much effort he was exerting. His muscles flexed as he brought his knees up to aid his attempt. The exposed torso of Grimmjow began to glisten with sweat and the vaizard licked his lips sensually, pleased with what he was seeing.

Finally, realizing that his struggle was futile, the taller man stopped and glared back at his opponent, though it did not look as intimidating as he intended from his current position. The shinigami shifted from his position leaning on the door and made a move to approach the bed.

"Let me go you bastard." The sentence came out sounding more like a whine and Grimmjow winced hearing his own voice. This time Ichigo could not suppress the chuckle as he sat down and pat the Arrancar's head, while massaging the Arrancar's wrists gently.

"I'm afraid I can't do that right now." The shinigami brought his light chocolate orbs to gaze at angry sapphire ones. The expression that the vaizard wore unnerved Grimmjow slightly as he involuntarily shivered.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cussed, backing away from the hands on his body. However, Ichigo continued to stare at him with the predatorily look which sent another shudder through the Arrancar.

"I do not tolerate those words here, Grimmjow. So I suggest you'll behave or you'll regret it." The shinigami made another approach and pinned Grimmjow on the bed, straddling his legs between the Arrancar's bare thighs, eliciting a surprised moan from the writhing man beneath him. Ichigo watched yearningly as the Arrancar's skin turned tinted red with embarrassment, which was poorly hidden.

"What are you going to do about it?" Grimmjow had the nerve to ask as he glowered back, unfortunately he failed to suppress another shameless moan that threatened to come out of his moist lips.

Ichigo grinned as he shifted his leg, watching Grimmjow's expression intently. The Arrancar looked torn between pleasure and shame, but very determined to hide them. "Well, you promised me that I could fuck you, so I guess I'm going to do that now." The horrified look Grimmjow posed caused Ichigo to sneer inwardly.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" he teased playfully, feeling the body beneath him tensed. Grimmjow shot the shinigami an angry look, challenged.

"I-I'm not!" Grimmjow's pride would not let him back away; the Arrancar first instinct himself was to bolt had Ichigo not utter the question.

"Good." the shinigami drawled lazily as he stood up abruptly, pulling the stunned Arrancar by the chain of his cuffs. He then walked slowly towards the door, dragging Grimmjow, who of course had no choice but to follow.

Given the circumstances, the taller man tried tugging his arms with as much force as he could muster, and Ichigo held on tighter, and kept on walking uninterrupted.

'Damn it, how the hell did he get so strong?' Grimmjow thought as they were nearing the door, cursing inwardly at the binds on his wrists. He never felt so vulnerable before, even after a long exhausting battle or even when Ichigo fuck…

"God damn it!" The Arrancar yelled frustratingly as a red tinge stained his cheeks. This made the carrot-hair shinigami stopped and turned to look at him questioningly,

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, loving the pinkish shade on the Espada's tanned skin.

"What did you put on me?" The taller man exclaimed, feeling anxious.

"Just something I happen to acquire." Ichigo replied calmly. "Now let's get downstairs so I get to stick it in you once more."

The words astounded the Arrancar enough for Ichigo to start pulling him to the door, opened it and dragged Grimmjow downstairs to the kitchen.

"What…Ummmphhhh…!" Once they got to the kitchen Ichigo wasted no time and pushed Arrancar on the kitchen table and kissed him with fervor, holding his opponent's wrists flat to the table and gripped the manhood with another hand. Surprised, Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest only to have the shinigami stuck his tongue out and deepened the kiss, tongue probing in the warms cavern expertly.

"Oaahhh…Mmmmhhhh…Ngghhh…." Grimmjow could not believe the voices he was making in between the kisses. He was ashamed but at the same time torn between the pleasures he was experiencing. His mind started to go blank by the lack of air when Ichigo moved his hand from Grimmjow's and began probing at one of his nipples.

Pinch. Pull. Twist.

"Mnnnah…ah…" Ichigo grinned hearing the lewd mewls as he continued kissing and toying with the nubs, enjoying the feeling of a growing bulge nudging his own forming erection.

Without another word, the shinigami pulled his partner from the table and accidentally sent him tumbling on the floor, causing Grimmjow to fall on his back, his ass landing on the wooden floor earliest. The Arrancar made a wounded yelp as Ichigo kneeled and made him to lie on his back on the cool landing.

"Ow, watch it will you, that fucking hurts!" Grimmjow protested.

"Sorry." And Ichigo did look apologetic as he reached Grimmjow's ass to rub it softly, holding the tanned hip as he caress the cheeks, purposefully brushing the small opening from time to time. The Arrancar shuddered in reaction, closing his eyes unconsciously, that is, until Ichigo dipped his head and licked the swaying manhood experimentally.

Grimmjow let out a sweet mewling sound and it provoked Ichigo even more. He held one of Grimmjow's thighs down and encircled his right hand around the base of Grimmjow's pulsating cock; he made sure not to grasp too hard on it, but firm enough so that it gave a sensational feeling on the Arrancar. Some pre-cum were dripping lightly out of the tip so the shinigami used his tongue to clean them thoroughly.

The Arrancar could only bit his lips during the ministrations, preventing more sounds from eliciting his apparently hazardous mouth. He lied panting as Ichigo kept on licking all around his full-size appendage, bounded wrists atop of his head.

Then, without warning, Ichigo swallowed Grimmjow's cock fully, his right hand massaging the base of the appendage. Grimmjow was caught offhanded as he arched his back and let out a loud moan, unable to resist the almost blinding pleasure.

Ichigo kept sucking as Grimmjow began making shameful noises he later would regret, closing his eyes tightly as his head swayed from side to side form the ecstasy. The Arrancar could feel the heat now pooling at the base of his stomach as he moaned and cursed whatever the expert shinigami was doing. Pleased with the reaction he achieved, Ichigo shifted his hand from the base of the cock to massage one of Grimmjow's balls.

Immediately, warm white liquid burst out of the tip of Grimmjow's cock and the Arrancar growled out his release, mumbling incoherent words as he came lifting his back up in the air.

"Oaaaaaahhhh…ahhhh…nahhhhh…!" Ichigo kept on sucking, milking the liquid until there's no more left, leaving Grimmjow breathing hard and shivering slightly, coming down from the high. The orange haired then proceeded to clean the remaining liquid, causing small gasps to echo in the cool space.

Grimmjow laid panting with half-lidded eyes, trying to focus his attention to Ichigo's words he could not seem to get.

"…mine." Ichigo pulled the teal-haired by his hips to a sitting position and positioned himself on the inside of Grimmjow's bounded wrists so that their faces were only a couple inch close to each other, staring at him teasingly.

"W…what?" breathed Grimmjow heavily.

"Now you have to suck mine."

"H-huh? N-no way!"

"Yes way, unless you want me to fuck you dry, you know it will hurt." Ichigo laughed in his head seeing Grimmjow's priceless expression.

The Arrancar realised this and tried to calm himself, then glared hesitantly. "I can take it."

Ichigo grinned, "Figured you would say that, but I still want you to do mine. Sides, I did yours." At this point Grimmjow's face turned full colour of red, different from the hints of blushes he wore previously.

"Tha…that's different…"

"Nope, it's all the same." The shinigami stated simply, pulling the Arrancar to another heated kiss.

Grimmjow was almost unaware of Ichigo's hand around him as the smaller of the two explored inside his entrance thoroughly, occasionally biting at his lips jokingly. When he realised completely, he was on his knees in front of the shinigami; his head resting on Ichigo's thigh, who now sat cross-legged on the floor.

"So I guess you'll suck me now huh?" Ichigo went to undo his zip, releasing his painful erection into thin air. Yes, watching Grimmjow came certainly would make anyone hard.

The Arrancar gaped at the offending object offered in front of him. The teal-haired never took time to look at the berry's length at that proximity previously. To say it was medium size was an understatement; it was quite huge for someone as slender as the red-haired shinigami.

"Well?" Ichigo tilted his head questioningly when Grimmjow just kneeled there, frozen; the redhead's aching cock swaying freely in the air.

The shinigami sighed deeply; he gripped the teal hair softly and gently guided the Grimmjow to the tip of his pulsating head. As if mesmerised, the Arrancar licked the top tentatively, drawing a soft sigh from Ichigo.

"Mmmmm…" Grimmjow jolted, snapping out of the trance. He tilted his head up, watching the expression of his partner's features. Ichigo's eyes were shut in pleasure, his countenance relaxed as his lips contorted into a peaceful smile. Teal orbs widened for a fraction of millimeters.

The Arrancar looked at the lively 'thing' in front of him once more. With caution he stuck his tongue out for another hesitant taste; Ichigo's length tasted salty, with a mixture of musk and sweat, but not bad altogether.

The shinigami let out another throaty sigh and Grimmjow was too curious to stop at that point. He went down on the cock, licking it slowly at first, then continuously, drawing more sighs and even some low moans.

"Yes, Grimm, r-right there, ohhhhh…" Grimmjow hesitated as he swallowed the head fully, trying to follow Ichigo's movements previously.

The continued sounds of approval kept the Arrancar going as he too became turned on himself. He fastened his movements of sucking and licking, until he felt something at the base of the appendage.

White sticky liquid burst out vehemently and caught the Espada off guard, making him choking and coughing. Ichigo pulled the teal hair away from his member, and cupped his partner cheeks softly, bringing him up and kissed the pink lips softly. Letting go and watching the breathless face certainly formed a grin on his face. "You like that huh?"

"Sh-shut up…" Grimmjow was busy recovering from his daze to think of any more retorts. The redhead shinigami then gently placed him on his back once more, hand securely laid atop of his head.

"Now it's time for the best part."

"Wh-what…hhhhaaahh…" The Arrancar moaned in pleasure as Ichigo bit teasingly on one of his nipples, while twisting and pulling the other one. The shinigami smirked and began lapping at the nipple, and started moving up from the position. He was now kissing and sucking Grimmjow's neck, who currently gasping openly as both of his nipples was played by Ichigo's merciless hand.

"S-sto…ohhhhhhp…" The flushed teal hair tried to speak when Ichigo pulled both of his nipples at the same time and tweaked them, all the while sinking his teeth to leave a deep hickey on the base of healthy tanned nape.

"Ahhhh…" Grimmjow let out a contented sigh, all thoughts be damned. The shinigami continued leaving more marks on the muscular but quite slender body. Then, with a graceful move, he delved his tongue inside Grimmjow's hollow hole, making the Arrancar shudder as Ichigo started licking the sides of the hole. Grimmjow let out another throaty moan, unable to stop his sudden desire to be entered, to be…

"AAAAAHHHHH, Damn it FUCK ME before I change my mind!" He shouted when Ichigo thrust one of his fingers inside the tight hole. Grimmjow moaned carelessly, tossing his head frantically as the shinigami scissor his finger rapidly, adding the second and third so quickly the whimpers escalated from quiet gasps to almost a full-fledged moan.

"Ohh…hhaaaaahhh…." Ichigo hit something that made him dizzy with pleasure. The shinigami noticed this and kept hitting into the spot, making Grimmjow trembled and writhed and moaned not knowing where he was at the moment.

Then the fingers were gone and before he even whimpered a sound of protest the fingers were replaced by something else. Ichigo lifted Grimmjow's legs with his hands to get better access of the red, wanton ass; Grimmjow's eyes widened when the thing was shoved abruptly into his not fully stretched asshole.

"W-w-wait…NNNAAAAHHHHH…AHHH…Ohhhhh…Hahhhhh…" The Arrancar yelled and growled out deafeningly, the sensation was too much for him. It hurt so badly his visions blurred and blood was coming out of his ass. This helped as lubrication and slowly the pain was decreasing, replaced with intense bliss as the shinigami rode on him mercilessly.

"Mmmm…Ohhhh…Nnnahhh…" The teal being started to make incoherent moans as his head lolled from side to side in pure bliss. The pain was completely mixed with the pleasure as Ichigo went faster and faster and faster…

Out of the sudden, the shinigami pulled abruptly out of the tightly clenching hole. "Nngggghhh…what?" It took awhile the sex-induced Espada to register the pain and let out a whine of protest at the loss.

Ichigo shushed his lover gently as he flipped the teal to rest on his arms and knees with his head on the side between the cuffed arms, leaving the ass high up in the air. The redhead thrust into the hole in that position, making Grimmjow arched his back and raised his head to scream out of surprise.

"A---AHHHH…ahhh…Ichi…nggghhh…deep…t-too deep…" the aforementioned simply laughed as he held the sides of the tanned ass for leverage as he continued fucking the enemy 'doggie style'.

"Bet you're enjoying it." He smirked. The vaizard raised his right hand to smack the teal's ass; Grimmjow eyes went wide as he was smacked a few times, yelping in pain. Somehow the ministrations had gotten him harder as the thrusts kept going rapidly. The feline's head was raised slightly above the floor with his mouth opened wide, a trace of saliva trailing down the side as he moaned unintelligibly, combined with few gasps and whimpers sporadically.

Something warm was pooling at the base of the teal's stomach and he knew he was close, Ichigo could feel it too as he touched the bobbing cock teasingly.

"Anghhh…y-yess…" the teal unconsciously moaned as he was losing his mind in the action. Ichigo stroked the length gently at first until the point of jerking it rather harshly.

Grimmjow could not believe it. He never felt so good, no, magnificent in his whole damned Arrancar life. He was screaming in pain and bliss under the comfort, well raping of an enemy, but he could not care less. He was being violated, stripped out of his last dignity, but all that could be said in his mind was 'Ah-ah-ah' and some more along that bullshit.

Ichigo was too almost lost in the heat of pounding inside the tight heat. He could feel himself getting close to release as he thrust harder and faster while jerking the writhing body beneath him. It only took him a minute before he was coming with a groan inside the pinkish hole, mixing his white semen with the crimson blood in the anal area.

The teal grunted as he felt massive warmth inside his ass, filling the whole and touching every spot that made him drown in ecstasy. As the strawberry kept thrusting and jerking him he started seeing stars and his visions blurred which caused his head to drop on the side to the floor as he came with a guttural moan and promptly passed out from the complete exhaustion. He did not even feel it when Ichigo pulled out and went to clean him up; leaving him lying cataleptic on his side, wrists chained still.

--

Unknown to the two animals (XD) in ecstasy, a slim, dark figure was watching the sinful contact from the fairly large kitchen window. His familiar smirk was wider upon seeing the 'slightly' erotic display.

'Maa…I didn' think kitty woul' bottom…' The sneaky former-taichou took a step back to formulate a way of blackmail when he stepped on something hard.

"Ow ow…" He looked down to discover a small, simple black key that seemed to glow awhile before turning into a simple key.

"Ah," his eyes opened for a split second before they slid shut once more. "Tis woul' work."

Ichigo just finished cleaning his newfound lover and threw the cloth he used in the sink. He stood up to marvel the expression of his 'kitty', lying on his side with knees buckle to barely hid his manhood, cuffs raised above his vibrant blue strands. His incredibly sexy _naked _body…

"'m guessin' ya woul' put 'kitty ta sleep?" The redhead nearly jumped at the question as he turned back and glowered at Aizen's ally, who was already walking towards the substitute shinigami.

"Gin, I suggest you leave now or I'm going to have to fight you." He warned, secretly wishing he did not have to engage in a battle right now. All he wanted was to cuddle…

"Nawh, I ain't 'ave mood fer tha' righ' now, bu' I 'ave jus' one condition…" Gin approached the redhead to whisper something to his ear.

Ichigo's frown disappeared for a while, only to appear once more as he pondered at the sentences, "No fucking way." He replied after sometime, taking a step back to glare at the lilac haired man.

"Aw bu' Ichi…" Ichimaru leaned back to whisper some more words. The shinigami was listening intently before his visage finally brighten visibly.

"Okay." Ichigo nodded, "But you better."

"O' course Ichi…fu fu fu…" Gin let out his original evil laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Fiuh… I'm finally done! Damn it I'm so sorry for neglecting this story for a looooong time but for my part I got school and college preparation so please understand X(… anyway the 'scene' was really hard to write and I got a headache in deciding the 'position' so…**

**I hope some faithful readers would still read this and review it, immense thanks to those people who reviewed, you encouraged me to continue despite the hardships, and please tune in to the next uke!Grimm chapter!**


	5. Disconcerting Tremor with Blackmail

**A Twisted Role in Intimacy**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow (aha!)

Rating: M (with uke! Grimmy)

Warning: SUPER SEXUAL CONTENTS, LOLS, KIDS DON'T READ. Male and male sexual relationship, swearing, well it's all natural desire, no?

Disclaimer: Ichigo's hair red, Grimmjow's blue, I don't own Bleach, so please don't sue! Heheheh…

**Chapter 5**

**Disconcerting Tremor with Blackmail on the Side **(whew the title sounded like a kind of food name, yum…O.o)

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo dabbed his injured left eye warily with a piece of frozen red meat fresh from the fridge, which would look better fried or grilled into a juicy steak, but no, it had to be wasted on his blackening piece of body part, or part of his features for that matter.

The shinigami dirtily eyed the blue-haired figure curled up like a kitten on his side, peacefully and exhaustedly snoozing as if he did not just commit an almost blinding attack on the wounded redhead. He sighed dejectedly while taking a seat, stroking the vibrant cerulean strands distractedly, since in reality he just wanted to smack the perfect countenance awake. After all Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the one to cause him this kind of misery and pain, literally on his face.

The 'kitty' around the vaizard's body shifted slightly and leaned into the touch, twisting his body closer into the shape of a ball, head now contentedly positioned on Ichigo's lap. The shinigami groaned frustratingly, keeping his voice to the minimum so as to not wake the fucking Sexta. He would not want another unseeing eyeball. Then he took a glance at the figure.

Ichigo watched the Espada slept awhile; then turned his head away, blushing. Damn he was cute. For a moment he thought he could let go of the fact that Grimmjow _punched _him after the violated bluenette (this is really NOT a word, mind you XD) had awoken. It was his fault in the first place for taunting and ended up molesting the older one.

But a sudden soft nuzzle from underneath reminding him of the words said earlier, a speech he wouldn't forgive, not in his lifetime.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo sneaked back into his room, carrying a completely blacked out Arrancar on his arms, and placed him softly on his mattress. The figure instantly curled up into one of a kitten's sleeping position and continued his slumber on the redhead's bedspread, oblivious to fact that he was still entirely exposed, and bounded. His rapist grinned at seeing this exhibit._

_The equally naked teen crawled onto the bed and snuggled his way so he and Grimmjow were covered by the quilt; the teal's head was safely tucked in between Ichigo's arms as he inhaled the scent of aqua strands._

_And Ichigo fell asleep just like that, not noticing the still diminished aura that made Grimmjow's reiatsu felt nothing more than a mere human._

_--_

_Waking up a few hours later, the sky-blue haired Arrancar blanched at his position, one of his cat positions huddled in holy fucking shinigami's grip! He felt sick. No, literally, the Sexta sensed himself about to throw up shit at that moment of time._

"_S-shinigami…" Grimmjow rasped weakly, doing his best attempt at clawing at the redhead, despite his shackled wrists, still hating how everything that came from his mouth sounded similar to a whine._

_Ichigo woke up slowly, blinking at the sound his lover was making._

"_Grimm…" Then he jumped out of the bed and yelled loudly. "Shit! You…" He noticed Grimmjow's pale expression and quickly dragged him to the bathroom, where the Arrancar let out whatever his stomach contained into the toilet._

_The taller one's eyes were brimming with water as he seemed to be vomiting nonstop. Ichigo kept rubbing circles around his back to soothe the pain, until the queasiness disappeared and all the Arrancar did was coughing a few._

_A glass of water appeared in front of him, and Grimmjow drank it greedily from the berry's hand. The vaizard then eased the sapphire-eyed back to bed, and clothed him once more._

"_Now where did I put the key…?" Ichigo mumbled as he searched around the room for the piece. His opponent just stared at him through hazy orbs, feeling too tired to even make any sound of protest._

_Finally, the redhead located the little ornament and inserted it to the chain, smirking in apology to the Espada. Grimmjow just glared accusingly while his power returned, providing him his true supremacy._

"_Ahahah…I forgot that I was supposed to remove it right after we had sex…"_

_*BAM* the Arrancar punched Ichigo in the face, seething._

"_You fucking bastard! I fucking came to sort this shit out and you fucking raped me! Your type only fucking should be fucking uke!" Grimmjow fumed as the redhead stepped back, covering his left side of face, yelping in agony._

"_Cheh, you deserve it." And the Espada was back to his slumber in a second, not realize the major mistake he created._

_End Flashback_

Ichigo growled silently, glaring at his serene lover, promising that there would be…revenge.

--

The Sexta woke a few hours later, finding the berry fast asleep, beside him, his eye had an unsightly shade of black, blue, and green of some sort, the mixture certainly did not blend well. The taller one winced as he got up, one part guilty for causing the injury, the other ecstatic, for the pain on his backside probably equaled the wounded flesh.

Grimmjow then leapt out of the window and opened a garganta to take him back to Hueco Mundo.

--

Stark was yawning as he strolled to his chamber when a black hole opened and revealed the eccentric blue-haired Espada. The brunette took a sleepy glance at the Sexta, who proceeded to walk limply towards Aizen-knows-where. He raised one of his eyebrows, shrugged, and entered his room.

--

The wasteland of Hueco Mundo lay unfazed as Grimmjow sat to blankly stare at the wilderness. He could see some Hollows lurking around, fighting for survivals. The Espada sighed; he would not want to go back there, when he was still an imperfect adjuchas, but somewhere deep inside his heart, he wished that things would not be as complicated as it was now.

"Damn shinigami, messing up my mind." He sighed, getting up slowly to have a long, wobbly walk back to his bedroom.

Then the Sexta felt it.

Grimmjow let out a loud howl as he fell to his knees, shivering uncontrollably. He supported his body barely, laying on his hands and knees while struggling to even out his ragged breath. Then another wave of pleasurable euphoria hit him.

"Nggghhh…Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…nn…nnn…ughnnn…" The Espada now lay sprawled on his stomach, squirming in frenzy. His hands roamed around the air as he tried to reach to nothingness, just something to hold on to as batches of vibrations shook him repeatedly.

Strings of saliva trailed down the teal's lips as he turned on his back on the cool floor, closing his eyes with a mixture of tortured pleasure coursing through his complexion. "Nn…nn…ohhh…oh damnnnn…hhhhhaaaa…no…" He covered his face with his hands, trying _not_ to think about the consequences if someone were to find him stuck to the floor, looking as if he was pleasuring himself in inappropriate places.

The poor Arrancar desperately tried to reach his rear to discover anything down there. Then he felt a small object at the tip of his hole, pulsating leisurely. It resembled a ball of some sort, just the size to go into his wanton ass.

He barely thought anything of the item, when it rudely went into his anus once more, this time heading straight to his prostate.

Grimmjow let out a hoarse scream, throat dry from yelping so frequently, lolling his head sideways, and kept moaning loudly.

"R-roommm…" He whispered breathlessly. "I…gotta go…Nnnnnnnnn…" The Arrancar let out a frustrated sigh as he felt the tightness and naturally wetness in his lower area.

With great effort, Grimmjow stood up shakily, still experiencing slight tremors as the vibrations seemed to die down a little. As if commanded, the teal fell back to his knees, gasping as the tightness became hotly unbearable. The Sexta reached his white pants impatiently, opening it with haste as he crawled on fours with great effort.

He was halfway to his rooms when the small object started to pound at his prostate mercilessly. And the effect should not be doubted.

"AAAARRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Oh-oh…oOOHhhhhhh…Sh-shi…unnnHnnnnhhh…"

Grimmjow let out a few hoarse screams as he now lay sprawled on his stomach, unable to move but just shook with the amount of pleasure he was receiving. The Sexta shut his eyes tight, sensing that he was close. His appendage shook with the force as he emitted a mind blowing orgasm, complete with a yell of total bliss.

The teal lay panting as he calmed his breath, still closing his eyes as he shuddered while getting on his fours once more, very determined to _not_ allowing anyone to see him crawling with his pants half-undone.

He nearly succeeded as he arrived to the door with the number (you know) "6" pasted on the ashen door. Yet apparently, the device did not give up just there. The Arrancar was about to reach the handle when it started drilling through his hole once more, leaving him muttering incorrigibly while dropping to his side, shivering.

"S-stop…Hnnnnnn…Ahhnnnnn…" He tried to speak to the emptiness, muffled by his whimpers. "Can't…do…Ohhhh…a-a-a-a…"

Feeling his hand began to reach his cock, the Arrancar sighed in euphoria whilst pumping it up and down, feeling the heat approaching with every thrust.

And finally the ecstasy engulfed him for the second time. It was too the exact moment the teal's mind cloud over and he was barely functioning, for the tremor he suffered was back, full course so as to never giving him a chance to recover.

Grimmjow howled, voicing his frustration and maddening elation in incoherent cusses. He was rolling on the cold, pristine floor by now, cursing at Ichigo for sending him to the hell of seventh heaven.

"Nnnn…" Grimmjow was back at his sides, nursing himself after his third orgasm. He tried to not think about the berry and his mistakes, for he now knew well what got him into this situation.

"Ichi…nnnngghhh…W-wha? Wait-t nnn…aaaa.." His musings was cut out short. Apparently something just had to strike back.

Grimmjow closed his eyes not quite apathetically, he was overwhelmed by the constant pestering, exhausted to the point where he just laid on his back and constantly moaning about. The teal's hand reached tiredly towards his crotch, and proceeded draining the bulge as his head limped to the side. "Hnnnnn…mmmm…ahhhhhh…"

This time however, the sphere decided to take its time and moved back and forth slowly, not at all hitting the bundle of nerves as expected.

Grimmjow made a frustrated sound when he seemed to be hard for eternity. He commenced on shifting his position, sprawling on his stomach with his ass up in the air, hand on his dick and the other hand and head on the floor. Then the device attacked.

"Ahhh…Mmnnh…Uhhh…Ah…" The heated Arrancar kept moaning in pace with his hand. He was feeling faint as stars erupted in his vision; his naked body was covered in sweat and a string of saliva adorned the side or his lips. He no longer could comprehend his surroundings, stroking blindly at his bulging appendage.

"Oooooohhhhh…" The small unseen vibrator kept ramming the bundle of nerves and Grimmjow felt a pool of warmth at the base of his stomach.

With one final thrust, the Sexta Espada came, emitting a strangled cry as he felt his cock spurting out the white hot liquid out. The device seemed to have calmed. It was perched at the end of Grimmjow's ass, err…innocently.

The exhausted Arrancar tried to reach the small piece of oval, shakily fingering the thing. He craned his neck slightly to take a peek, gasping in the effort as the ball slipped back in to hide.

Spent up from multiple orgasms, the teal's ass slid down until he was flat on his stomach and started to blackout into the welcoming darkness; half-naked in front of his own room, the cool tiles be damned.

--

The Primera Espada ambled lightly among the Espada corridor, getting to the storeroom where they kept extra pillows. Sauntering from rooms to rooms, he noticed rather peculiar scenery.

Oh yes, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada, was laying butt-naked on the floor, cum pooling underneath his lower area was not an everyday view. Stark also perceived the damp condition of his body and hair, complete with the drying saliva and the breathing of the Espada, meaning he was unconscious at the moment of time.

The goatee's owner frowned. He was about to approach the teal but a current more important issue was in hand. Thus the brunette turned and walked on, imagining the softness of the feathery goodness ahead (the pillow!), the teal Arrancar forgotten.

--

The first thing Grimmjow became aware of was voices, echoing lightly around his head, but the meaning blurred. Then he recognized shadows, and the sound of numerous tapping against the ground. What did the voice said again?

"…Wake up Sexta; we have a meeting with Aizen." Ulquiorra stated matter-of-factly. No he did _not_ desire to discern why the Sexta was lying half-bare; Furthermore, looked like he just did something highly inappropriate. The Cuatra would not bother with such acts; he just wanted to be prior to the meeting as always, and Grimmjow bothered his sight.

Grimmjow seemed quite awake at this point, but he could not regain his vision completely. The Arrancar blinked a several times, and noticed a foot close to his head. Now this woke him up.

The Sexta slowly forced his arms and legs to cooperate and got up very slowly on his fours, then on his two legs, wobbling to stand upright. He gasped as he felt the device who still resided comfortably in his ass, though motionless. Finally Grimmjow turned his gaze to the owner of the previous tone, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ulquiorra stared blankly, obviously not amused by the show. "We have a meeting with Aizen in five minutes; you better hurry up and make yourself look decent."

"Huh?" Grimmjow replied dumbly. Apparently he had slept through the evening, night, and morning; nonetheless the tiredness refused to vanish.

"The very least you can do is correct your hakama."

_Oh shit._ The Arrancar glanced down to locate his white pants, now stained with cum, gathering around his ankles. Oops. He pulled them up briskly, muttering about something around nearly murdering some innocent bystander. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Erm…yeah, haha, maybe I should take a shower, yea that's it. I'm gonna go right now, heheh…" Scratching his not-so-itchy scalp, the Sexta stumbled to his place; sounds of knocking over stuff could be heard through the closed door as he scrambled to get his new clothes and clean up.

The emerald-haired Espada stared bleakly at the "6" door; then swiftly strode to the meeting room.

"Welcome Ulquiorra, as always, you are early." Sosuke Aizen greeted the ever goody-two-shoes Espada as he entered. Ichimaru Gin was seated to his side, grinning as always. Ulquiorra examined the long tea table. Apparently Halibel was present prior to the Cuatro.

The pale man cursed inwardly. "Damn that stupid Sexta, I could have come earlier!"

But he simply replied civilly. "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

"Ne Ulqui-chan," Ulquiorra cringed at Gin's tone. "Did ya happen ta see 'kitty' on yer way?" Was the grin wider than usual?

"I happened to see Grimmjow, Ichimaru-sama." He replied while taking his seat.

"An' where did ya happen ta see 'im?"

"He was sleeping in front of his room." Ulquiorra stated at the same time Gin chuckled evilly.

"Very well, Ulqui-chan." The Fourth Espada sighed inwardly; he would not want to elaborate further.

Meanwhile the fox-faced man kept giggling and fidgeting in his seat as Espadas rushed in, plotting another evil plan…

Aizen decided he did not want to know.

It was then that the meeting room's door was opened and closed with a sudden harshness that most of the Espada jerked their heads in the direction of the loud crashing noise. With exception of Halibel and Stark, even Ulquiorra threw a quick glance and hoped nobody noticed.

"My, my Grimmy-chan. Woul' ya mind tellin' Aizen-sama why yer late?" Ichimaru cut off any word that might come out of Grimmjow's slightly opened one.

"I…" Was Grimmjow blushing? "I-I'm sorry Aizen-sama." He bowed slightly before taking his seat. Now every occupant in the room was staring at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nnoitora could not resist. He jus HAD to ask! What in the name of Aizen (God) could make Grimmjow say "sorry"?

"What?" Grimmjow shot back.

"Now now Nnoitora, Grimmjow," Aizen nodded, signaling them to stop.

"You're excused Grimmjow, now let us begin."

Grimmjow glared at Nnoitora as the lanky man stuck his Quinta tattooed tongue out in a childish manner, before finally paying a sliver of attention to Aizen-sama.

Grimmjow directed his glare to another person. Ulquiorra. He wondered whether the well-behaved Cuatro had told Aizen about the little "accident". The receiver of the glare of course was busy paying attention to his God, and pretended not to notice the death wish aura.

However, a sudden strangled noise from the Sexta _forced_ his head to turn in the direction.

Grimmjow shut his eyes as the fucking ball apparently decided staying still was a hassle. He let out a silent moan as his mouth parted, his hand desperately reaching backward in a futile attempt to stop the device.

No luck.

"…substitute shinigami comes to save his little friend…" "Uhn…"

Aizen stopped his "oh so wonderful" speech to comprehend the inexcusable noise. Hearing none of the voice, he continued, albeit suspiciously.

"We are going to retrieve the key…" "Ahn… "

This time the shinigami traitor's eyes quickly caught his Sexta Espada, all the while catching Ulquiorra's undivided attention for…Grimmjow?

Now the "God" would have gotten ballistic had he not seen the back of the teal Arrancar arching and the person himself was writhing in what seems to be total pleasure; even though his face might seem to show the slightest discomfort.

"Ah…ahhh…" The Sexta could not hold it any longer. He fell wit a loud *THUD* from his position and curled himself into a fetal position, whimpering and cursing, again. And of course, he got all the attention in the world.

"Ah…Oh…N-noo…" A string of saliva started to trail alongside of his unmasked face as he wriggled in panic. It vibrated up against his ass…Mnnn…

"…jow…" What was that? Someone calling him?

"Grimmjow. Do you mind explaining the display you are putting us through?" Aizen spoke, vaguely in Grimmjow's euphoric hazed mind.

"H-huh? Aah…"

The former captain sighed traumatically. He did not need any disturbance right now, especially when the Winter War was approaching.

"Hey Grimmjow, are you fucking down there? I could see the mountain under your pants!" Nnoitora snickered.

"_Sh-shit..He c-caught meee…Ohhhh…" _

Aizen paused his musings of incoming "VVIW (Very Very Important War)" to stare with a widely opened and calm eyes (er…that could happen right?) at the revelation.

Indeed, the Sexta _was _masturbating. That would explain the one hand under his pants. But that did not explain why the hand was at his backside, not the front, and certainly did not explain why the Sexta would be pleasuring himself there. In this important meeting.

In _his _meeting.

"Grimmjow," Aizen's face looked uneasy as the teal's eyes rolled back in his head in what seemed to be an overwhelming pressure slash pleasure.

"I suggest that you leave the meeting place right now." Really, how could the poor Arrancar obey his God command? The little device just did a massive slaughter of his prostate. Hitting the tiny little bump over and over and over…

"Aaahhhh….Ahhhhh…..Ahhh….Ah-ah-ah AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Now the insolent Sexta appeared to have cummed judging from the wetness in his frontal lower region.

The supposed God shuddered. Gin, the only one rooted to his seat as everyone stood up to get a clearer view, was clutching at his side in a pained expression, his grin wide as always.

Aizen cast a suspicious look at his lover. If he was not mistaken, Ichimaru was containing a colossal laughter.

Which is what Nnoitora was doing; not containing.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA…Grimmjow is sooooo screwed." He said, crying. Tears welled up in Quinta's black orbs before falling down I heaps, as he was now too, on the floor; laughing his ass off.

Various expressions filled the witnesses in the room. Stark's was, uncaring but understanding; something about getting used to Grimmjow's drama before him, so he went back to putting his head on the table and slept, not even pretending not to this time.

Barragan glared at the inappropriate display, huffed, and sat down with Stark, waiting for the former shinigami leader's reaction. Thank goodness Tousen and little Wonderwyce were not present at the moment. God forbid the "innocent" young Margera to this, God as in Aizen. Although he did not know one significant truth, Wonderwyce were no longer a virgin (but I would not elaborate further thankyouverymuch, lols).

Halibel just stood there like…well Halibel; though the slightly hefted eyebrow was an indication of her amused mind. Zommari was sighing, "Great, more problems," while shaking his head disapprovingly. Aaroniero grinned in his Kaien form (I would like to make him dead but that is just so wrong), Yammi growled his discomfort, though slightly aroused.

Szayel Apollo Gratz however, looked quite fascinated in the vulgar demonstration. There was no doubt from the gleam in his eyes a wondering thought just passed his mind.

Ulquiorra was…breathless.

The Cuatro's normal stoic expression vanished completely while he gaped widely at his inferior fellow, gasping when Grimmjow wetted his pants and did not close his lips ever since. No, Ulquiorra was not doing this because he was aroused like Yammy, nor he was disapproving like Stark, and surely he was not fascinated like Szay.

He wanted to _fuck_ Grimmjow's ass through the wall.

Aizen's lips formed a single super-thin line. "Ulquiorra, bring Grimmjow to his room this instant and return immediately. We need to finish this meeting."

The now whimpering wreck that was the Sexta opened his eyes weakly, slowly realizing his position and his act. He quivered, partly terrified for punishment from Aizen-sama, partly from coming down of his high-induced state. Embarrassed was not enough of a word to describe the feeling.

Schiffer snapped shut, reverting to his normal pokerfaced demeanor, stared at Aizen, then Grimmjow, then back to Aizen, then Grimmjow, then every occupant in the room.

"_Nobody saw that right?"_ The Cuatro thought cautiously. He nodded a "Hai, Aizen-sama," and proceeded with his task, to transport the teal back to his stimulated sta-room. To transfer Grimmjow back to his room, right, that shouldn't be so hard.

With an unnoticeable gulp, he grabbed the taller one by the back of his collar, and sonidoed out of the area. Dragging was the appropriate word.

Nnoitora blinked, "Wow he's fast."

"Everyone please sit down. I would be very much pleased if you disregard the incident, thus we can carry on with the meeting at once."

Murmurs filled the room as everyone obeyed but still intent on discussing the matter just passed a second ago. Aizen extended his reiatsu and they stopped talking in an instant.

"Now let us begin."

You would be guessing where Ulquiorra would be, as Aizen requested him to be back immediately. However this seemed to slip the God's mind as he continued boring everyone to death.

--

Meanwhile…

"Aaahhhh!!! You bastard, stop!"

"Maybe this will teach you not to mess with Aizen-sama."

"No! Hhh—you pervert fucking bi…Ahh…!"

"You are not in a position to call me such, trash."

"Owwwhhhhh! Ah!"

"Perhaps you would behave in the near future."

"Ah! That hurts, st-ah!"

"I would never attempt causing you feel otherwise." And with that, Ulquiorra smacked Grimmjow's already crimson ass once more with his…hand, stood up, and left the room with sonido.

The Sexta slumped on his stomach, his head half buried in the pillow, gasping for breath in his exhaustion.

When the Cuatro and he arrived to his room, the younger one had deliberately brought them to his bed, positioned Grimmjow on all fours, revealed his naked behind and slapped the teal's bare ass over and over.

He screamed, willing the pale one to stop, while it hurt so badly and he knew that Ulquiorra was doing it as a punishment, he could not help but to wonder why the method of sentence should be this kind.

Of course, he too wondered why his cock twitched and his mouth had a trail of saliva and his body quivered in anticipation with every spank.

That could just be teenage hormones, yeah that was it.

The teal, however, missed the barely controlled thrilled expression from the tear-faced man.

(Haha you think I'm gonna have them fuck each other?)

--

"Here ya go, Ich-chan, hope ya like it."

A wary glare was the answer. "Thank you Gin, but no word to anyone, you understand?"

"Heheh, no problem, yer the one doin' the blackmail. Ol' me just wanted a show, an' little ol' me got some show."

"Che, too bad I wasn't there to watch."

"No worries mah friend, ya'll get to see real fast, very soon, I have no doubt 'bout tha'."

"…Yes, so do I get to keep the roll?"

"Ah ya wanted to keep da film too?"

"I know you have more than enough pictures printed Gin, I will give back the film roll after I'm done with it."

"Ah, I see…very well Ich-chan. Neway, Szay confronted me tis' mornin' sayin' if I know somethin' 'bout his little device."

"And?"

"Well, I tol' him tha' he's sharp enough ta know, ya see he thought I borrowed da thing to use it on Sosu-"

"I do not want to hear about that!"

"Aheheh, very well, mah mistake. So he smirked at me, sayin' he will make more anyway, so I coul' have it, or ask fer more if I wish ta do so. I said okay, I want one more fer Sos-"

"Gin!"

"Ehm, he gave me one more, an' so ya coul' keep tha' one Ich-chan…"

"Stop calling me that, and that's good then, I'll keep it."

"Heheh, nice ta know ya like it."

"I don't know that, I haven't got to see it."

"Ah, ya'll love it in no doubt."

"I'm sure I will; now if you'll excuse me, Gin, I have my homework to do."

"Sure, sure mah little 'berry, although I wish ta see tis meself too. Afta' all I found da key fer ya…"

"Not a chance this time, Ichimaru Gin."

"Ah, too bad indeed. Very well, ya'll see him soon, 'berry-chan."

"I hope I'll never see you again, Gin."

"Maa…that's yer choice isn' it?"

* * *

**Curious? Lols then review! I'm so glad I can write more than four thousand words!**

**I am not going to ask for a lot of review to keep this story going but, you're going to have to try to make write the next chapter faster.**

**I hope GrimmIchi fans out there read this and review, if there are still a lot of GrimmIchi fan that is…**

**I will reply to those who review only, though the ones who fav my story are okay but I will only thank the reviewer since they are the ones so kind to give me moral support, and thus this chapter is done, a lot more lovely chapter to go!**

**A lot more lemon, Grimm uke!, conflict, read them all here!**

**Love you all, **

**GrimmjowIchigoforever**


End file.
